


Nerd Shirts

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Just pick a shirt, Like what the heck Peter, M/M, Peter is a nerd, Sam asks Peter out, Where is Aunt May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is a nerd who can't choose a shirt to wear in his first date with Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. SpideyPool is forever my #1 but SpideyNova sometimes happens in the USM universe. I don't own anything. If I did you know that Deadpool and Spidey would be married.

A date. That's what Sam had called it, when he asked Peter if he was doing anything on Friday night. The helicarrier, they had decided, was no place to hold a date,so it was agreed that Sam would come over at 7pm. That was Peter's problem. Wait no, Sam coming over wasn't his problem... The 7pm part was. It was 6:45. Peter glanced around his room nervously. Sure, Sam basically wore the same white long-sleeved shirt and blue t-shirts everyday, but this was a date. A DATE. Peter had to wear something that wasn't dumb. That was also part of the problem. Peter had nothing to wear. He had a closet full of clothes, and nothing to wear. Turtleneck? No, that screams 'science freak'. Sweatshirt? This is a date not a drug dealing. Sweater vest? Come on Peter, are you trying to look like a dweeb? Wait, what was one of Deadpool's gloves doing in his closet? Better off NOT knowing. What was that rejected black t-shirt in the back? Peter pulled out a battery operated Iron Man shirt. The ARC reactor lit up blue when you flipped the switch. It was perfect. Just as Peter pulled on the garment, there was a knock at the door. Shoot. Peter (not so) calmly walked down the stairs and opened the front door. 

"Really, web-head? A light up Iron Man shirt. Could you be more nerdy?"


End file.
